Every Bit Of You
by AnnabethReads
Summary: So these are some Bechloe oneshots. It'll vary between darker and lighter themes, so please do read disclaimer for all warnings of suggestive themes. Enjoy the journey with Beca and Chloe and comment how you can relate to any of the drabbles I write, I love hearing from you all.
1. Every Bit Of You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to creators of Pitch Perfect.**

 **WARNING: Heavy content (depression, and cutting)**

* * *

 **Every Bit Of You**

 _When I love you…  
I adore every bit of you…  
each and every part of your soul…  
every dream and every heartache…  
when I hold your hand,  
I hold all your dreams and  
your broken soul too…  
let me help you with the pain  
and help you soothe it and  
calm it so we can make way for  
our dreams to turn into reality….  
our love is not limited to here  
and now or just restricted to  
our bodies but it's the merger of souls…  
where distance doesn't matter  
and love is timeless and unlimited.  
_ _-Neena Gupta_

Chloe Beale doesn't cry. Despite all the happiness, bubbliness, and admittance to her emotions, she refuses to cry. You can blame it on her pride, her need to be perfect, or simply on the fact that she truly doesn't care. But Chloe cares, she over cares in fact. Meeting a woman such as herself is a privilege in a world as corrupt as ours, so finding someone as special as the Red Head is almost like winning the lottery.

She does have her heartaches though. The last time this woman got a good cry was junior year of high school. The year that she cut too deep and felt all the regret flush out of her system as most of her blood pooled around her feet at the floor. She was admitted to the hospital, taken in for a 72 hour psych watch, and then released with the promise to go to group therapy for the rest of her time in high school.

Why would a girl such as herself cut? Why would someone with such a great personality harm herself? Because there are facades and there is makeup to cover the scars. Because people don't need to feel pain for her just because she is in pain. It was the fear that her parents would feel bad for her, that they would ignore her little brother and, at the time, baby sister. It was also because the bullying pushed her into a down spiral, but she refused to let it take control of her whole life. But when you don't outwardly express the pain, you innards begin to go mad. Much like you do. So the 16 year old Beale took a razor to herself, thinking of no greater harm then a small lesion across the wrist for every bad comment, every rejected friendship, every harmful hand that has been put on her. Over the course of five weeks Chloe drew 124 lines on her arms, 10 on her thighs, and three per hip. She felt no relief anymore. So she decided more blood. And that's when the razor went in too deep.

That's the old Chloe though. After months of monitoring, body checks from her parents (much to her refusal), and forced group meetings, Chloe was free to go to Barden University, a seven hour drive away from her home in Florida, much to her parents dismay. But she was better. And the bullying finally stopped by the last month of senior year, leaving the woman with an unlocked chain and weight attached her to her foot. With the new found freedom she ran. She ran right into the arms of Beca Mitchell. The love of her life.

Beca didn't have it easy growing up. Fighting parents, heated arguments, and being stuck in the cross fire of one argument that led to a remote control being thrown a little off and smacking her square in the jaw. She was ten when this happened. Her mother left that night in shame of her actions and never came back, leaving a wifeless husband and motherless child. Beca cried for her mom, she cried for her dad, and she cried for herself.

While the badass Mitchell has a reputation to maintain, after moving to Barden University, upon her fathers request and somewhat forceful demands, she was able to become more open about a lot of her emotions with her friends. These mainly consisted of confusion, question, and joy. She had no need to worry about her family life anymore because this was her new family and they were perfect, well almost perfect (with the exception of their quirks).

Chloe and Beca made a solid couple. These two were the kind of people that you would find on instagram and comment "#relationshipgoals" because that's what they were. Everyone wanted to have what they have. Beca and Chloe didn't just look at each other adoringly. They shared their little things like holding each others pinky's when their hand's couldn't reach, or nuzzling noses before a kiss if one of them said something super cheesy. Chloe would lay her head on Beca's lap on the couch while the brunette worked on her mixes, the laptop rested on the coffee table so the both could see. Their relationship could fool anyone into believing they have been together for over five years, yet this one and half year old love was simply breaking barriers faster than ever.

Chloe knew of Beca's family problems.

Beca knew of Chloe's self harm and bullying struggles.

Neither did anything but embrace each other and their pasts.

Chloe knew that Beca cried when they began to argue because she refuses to become like her parents.

Beca knew that Chloe only cried, if at all lightly, when she cried because that's how they worked. You cry, I cry. There was no way around it. But Beca knew that Chloe never cried for her own reasons.

So that's why when she entered the Bella house Thursday evening to quiet, and nothing more her heart began to race.

"Beca, you home?" Emily called from the kitchen, getting her attention. The brunette made her way to the eating area and found the Bella's scattered around, some of them holding boxes of cereals or bags of chips as snacks, making light conversation. Possibly too light.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking to Amy who sat on the counter edge with the box of fruit loops.

"The red head came home about thirty minutes ago crying her pretty eyes out. Legacy and Ashley tried to get her out of your room but she won't budge." Amy explained, shoving more of the sugar cereal in her mouth.

"Oh man." Beca dropped her laptop bag on the counter and threw her purse at Jessica, running from the room and heading for the stairs.

"She's probably stressed about the Worlds." Cynthia Rose called, trying to give a distant comfort. Beca brushed the idea off quickly as she flew for the room she shared with the red head and lightly tapped the door, testing the doorknob.

"Chlo, baby, it's me. Please let me in." The brunette whispered, pressing her forehead against the door and banister, right where the two meet. "I don't know what's wrong but if you explain it to me we can work it out. I'm not leaving, Love."

"Becs, it hurts." She heard the voice and her heart began to race again, pounding blood through her ears.

"What hurts?" She asks, wiggling the doorknob a little more frantically.

"I-I can't get it to stop." She heard the sob as Chloe became more frantic herself. Her breathing was obviously labored and Beca was about ready to break the door down.

"Unlock the door." She said, trying to keep her voice even as to not freak Chloe nor herself out. Thankfully Chloe didn't need to be told twice and clicked the lock out of place as commanded to. Beca threw the door open and broke at the sight of her girlfriend pressing a towel to her wrist as blood spotted the floor, her shirt, and the once white towel.

"I didn't want to do it." Chloe shuddered through her words as Beca fell to the floor by her girlfriend's side.

"Let me see." The petit woman said, using careful fingers to hold onto the shaky red head's grip. "You don't need stitches. You just cut a little too deep. Baby, how'd this happen?" Instantly the sobs became louder as Chloe shook her head and covered her eyes in shame. "Hey, baby, look at me. Whatever it is, it's okay. I promise it will be okay." The woman said, cupping the cheeks of her broken love and carefully pressing the hand away with her thumbs.

"She was just like me." The words were a whimper and cracked near the end, making Beca raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"Who was like you? Deep breaths my love, I know you can get through this." Beca pressed a gentle kiss to Chloe's nose and nuzzled their faces closely, forehead against forehead as Beca blew light air into her girlfriend's face to keep her calm. Tears have began to trek down her own face as she watched Chloe suffer through this heart ache. She slowly began to connect the puzzle pieces. Bit after bit ideas popped in Beca's mind, primarily because she realized that Chloe was volunteering at the choir in the local Elementary School. "Was it someone at the school?" She finally asked, receiving a nod from her girlfriend, albeit a little weak from all her tears.

"Sh-she was so sad. And tho-those monste-ers wouldn't le-leave." Chloe inhaled sharply and released another sob before finding light composure to continue explaining. "She's ten. I found her hiding at recess in one of the music room closets. She was scared and I pried for her that this group of older girls was beating her up on the playground. How can someone hurt such a fragile person?"

"Baby, I don't know why people do things, especially to people with hearts like yours, but it happens and it sucks. Sweetheart, you can't let those bad thoughts haunt you. It's consuming you. I love you, every last bit of you, and no bully, asshole, or living thing could change that. That little girl will find someone who loves her through all her pain one day, and she will look back to those bullies and remember that when she felt weak she was still getting stronger." Chloe gave a weak smile and shut her eyes, running over the words Beca had said.

"What about now though? She's getting beat up and no one is protecting her." The red head finally said, making Beca smile lightly in return.

"I guess she needs to have some older, cooler kids like us to help her out. Maybe even a whole a cappella group." The brunette hinted, winking at her girlfriend.

"Really?"

"Of course. Sometimes you need some defenses to prove you aren't as weak as everyone says you are." Beca explained, running her hand through Chloe's locks as she tucked the hair behind her ear. "You don't have good things running through your mind, so I'm going to be your wall and I'm going to protect you like all of us are going to protect that little girl."

"Thank you, Becs." Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's and finally sighed in content, knowing her mind couldn't harm her anymore with her warrior princess there to save her.

"I love you so much." Beca mumbled, kissing Chloe all over the face, emitting squeals from the victim.

"I love you more, you crazy animal!" The red head demanded, trying to conquer the petit woman by kissing her face all over in return.

"Come on, let me fix you up." Beca finally said, rising off the floor and assisting Chloe to the washroom where the red head sat on the counter edge and watched as her girlfriend worked on the bloodied line. Once bandaged, Beca leant forward and kissed the arm of her love whispering, "Every bit of you." Because that was the only 'I love you' Chloe would ever need to hear to feel good about herself.

* * *

 **So this is a new story of one shots. Heres the first one. I know that I have a somewhat similar one already posted but I wanted to write a heavy piece on someone who seems so indestructible. No matter how you put yourself out in the world, we all have our own problems on our shoulders and if doesn't make us any weaker than you believe. Something you need to be pulled back in life so then you can get launched into something great.**

 **Next Update: October 9th**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **-Valentina**


	2. I Would Be Beside You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **I Would Be Beside You**

 _"Even if you were upside-down,  
I would be beside you._  
 _And your world were a strange thing found,_  
 _I would be beside you."_  
 _-Phildel_

Beca liked her parents. There's that word _liked_. You see, Beca Mitchell is a very literate person so if she says liked, she means _liked._ It's true she still likes them to this day but she can't think of a way to say that she's ever loved them. Their anger always got the better of the two therefore making Beca slightly hesitant to care for them. How can you expect her to love someone who couldn't give her the time of day but would much rather argue with their spouse over how the couch cushions were left, or over the fact that one of them gave a wrong glance.

Beca liked a lot of people, but she did love a few faces that wiggled their way into her heart. The Bellas, including the blonde nazi by the name of Aubrey, had managed to win a title of loved in Beca's heart but she didn't just love the red head of the group.

No, this red head was her whole reason for living. Chloe Beale was the first person to hear Beca say, "I love you" in a very long time.

However, like all healthy relationships, the two disagreed over a lot of things. It was simply part of being polar opposites. Chloe was fearless and ready to dive into anything. Beca took more persuading and liked to test her waters. But they talked, and listened, and came to a conclusion quickly with no screaming a few flared tempers.

"Becs, can we go for drinks with the girls tonight?" Chloe asks as she prances into the shared room where Beca sat at their desk with her laptop open with an assignment for an actual class.

"Umm, wait a sec. I want to finish this." The brunette said, lifting her finger to pause her girlfriend. She quickly typed something and then saved her work before turning to her lover. "Drinks? Tonight?" She asked, turning in her chair slightly and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yup. It's been two weeks, we need to get out." The red head said, grabbing the laundry on top of the dresser and beginning to sort them into their proper drawers.

"Can we do a different night? I'm not in the mood for it tonight." Beca mumbled, playing with the long sleeve of her sweater.

"You're never in the mood." Chloe replied with a sigh, feeling exasperated that her own girlfriend didn't want to be with her as of lately. "Why are you being like this? We hardly do anything anymore." She asked, trying to be brave in the moment and pry answers.

"I'm just not in the mood, okay? You can go, by all means." Beca said, rising from her chair and heading for the door. It never occurred to her that her tone held an attitude up until Chloe stopped her.

"So you'd rather have me leave for the evening while you stayed here alone?" The two had made it to the living room and based on how the red head's tone rose, this wasn't going to go as easily as anyone hoped.

"I don't want to go. You can stay here with me but don't make it seem like this is a way for me to get rid of you. You brought it up."

"I did bring it up because I want to spend time with my girlfriend who has been acting pretty distant for the last week an a half." Chloe snapped, making Beca smirk as a defense. It was almost a way of protecting herself from looking like she cared.

"You should know why I'm like this." Beca retorted.

"I can't read your mind, Beca! What the hell is it?"

"Nothing, it's absolutely nothing. Have fun tonight. Don't drink too much and get a ride home safely." The brunette planned to make a quick exit for the room again, wanting to stop this from becoming a fight like she feared each time.

"You're insufferable sometimes. How can you not see that I want to actually do something with you!?" The screaming made the petit woman crack a tad. She stopped in her tracks and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to avoid the prying memories. "You think that I'd leave you to drink with the girls? That's fucking rich, Becs."

"I really don't want to do this." Beca said in a calm tone, hiding the quake in her voice as she kept her back to her girlfriend so she couldn't see the potential tears crawling into her eyes. "Can you please leave?" She nearly begged.

"Really? Pushing me away again?" The DJ sighed at those words and let out a sob before speed walking for the kitchen and beginning her mad search in a drawer. As she looked so shook with tears and muttered profanities under her breath, growing increasingly angry when she couldn't find the item she wanted.

Meanwhile, a bewildered Chloe tried to make sense of what was happening and ran for the kitchen a mere three seconds after Beca left.

"Beca. Talk to me. You have to tell me what's wrong because I can't read your mind." The red head said kindly, jumping when the drawer was slammed and the random contents jumbled inside. Beca ripped another one open and once again repeated the slamming before falling to her knees at the bottom one and rifling through its varied contents. The items began toppling from the drastic shoving causing Chloe to call enough on the entire action and pull her girlfriend backwards and right into her arms. "Baby, talk to me. We need to figure this out." Chloe said in a whisper, her heart breaking at how erratic Beca's breathing was.

"I can't find it." Beca sobbed out, shaking even more as she heaved each breath against her girlfriend.

"Can't find what?"

"Your first love note to me." Beca replied, more sobs breaking the words.

"Baby," Chloe sighed, a smile etched onto her lips.

"Please don't leave me. Everyone leaves me."

"Shh. I'm not going to leave you. That love note meant everything to you, I know. But that isn't us. I'm still here and I'll write you love notes for all eternity if I must." Chloe's words were soothing and Beca had begun to calm down.

"My mom would have left three days ago. I tried calling her again but there was no answer. I get it that she probably changed her number after that but not having her around is hard and I miss her and I know she left but I just wish she would've at least stuck around with me." It was a rarity for Beca to talk about her mom. After that night she left, the woman never returned to her husband and ten year old child. She had vanished for good and as a young girl she had hope. Her teenage years she attempted to pretend her mother was dead. But now, as a young adult in a committed relationship herself, Beca loathed the woman for being such a coward. But she couldn't help wonder if she'd ever reconnect with the woman one day. She couldn't even fathom what she would say.

"Tell me all that you're thinking right now." The red head coaxed, pulling Beca up with her and moving them to the couch. Chloe rested on her back and Beca was laying on top of her, head against chest as she laid on her stomach between her girlfriends legs.

"I hate fighting. It's, I don't know." But Beca did know. She knew very well what was so bad with fighting, but for some reason opening to Chloe about it made her feel weak.

"I think you do know because you're Beca effin Mitchell and you always have an opinion on something." The woman teased, thankfully receiving a small smile.

"It's scary." She whispered, shifting her head so then her chin was on Chloe's chest and their eyes could meet at the angle. "I'm worried that I'll push you to a limit or I'll do something I regret and then one of us will just leave. How could I do something as stupid as argue if it means losing the woman of my dreams?" The brunette asked, tears welling in her eyes again. Chloe herself had glossy eyes as it occurred to her that Beca's point was the most valid thing she's heard anyone say in a long time. Losing someone over something preventable, it just doesn't make sense.

"My love, you wouldn't lose me. Couples fight, and it's horrible but we aren't like any normal couple, we don't let things get that far. I'm sorry that I got too angry today. That was uncalled for on my end and I should've just talked it out with you." Chloe's fingers had found a rhythm with brushing through Beca's hair.

"I wasn't doing anything to ease your concern. I've been pretty distant for a while. I keep forgetting not to push so much but I just don't want to lose you."

"Then we'll hold on tighter. Every time you begin to slip away I will always drag you back to me because I love you, and nothing, not even a love note, can change that." The red head's message settled well with Beca who nodded as best she could in her position and slid up higher to meet her girlfriends lips.

"I love you too, my red panada." The smaller woman teased, pressing her nose against the one of the woman below her. "Maybe we should go out tonight."

"We could, or we can stay in and get some take out and eat it on the couch." Chloe offered, receiving a giggle from the person on top of her.

"You call for the food, I'll get the snuggies." And with that the two were off, Chloe running to call for the near by chinese food place while Beca retrieved their pointless yet brilliant blankets from under the bed.

20 minutes the two were curled up side by side, Modern Family playing on TV while Beca forked noodles from her personal container and Chloe ate the fried rice, her toes poking at her girlfriend's and fiddling at the comforting game of tosies.

This wasn't how Beca watched her parents as she grew up. When they fought the house shook with screams, shattering noises, and the only sound that Beca could appreciate: The slamming of a door. This meant the argument was done for a while and their home would finally be silent.

Now the apartment was silent but there was no stressful air hanging over the couple. Instead it was only a blanket of comfort, and love and it made both women appreciate that they were spending a night on the couch instead of out at a club.

Beca rose to place the food containers aside, pecking her girlfriend on the forehead before exiting the room. When she returned a small piece of scrap paper was on top of her abandoned blanket, a smirk laced on Chloe's face as she focused on the screen. Beca plucked the note off the couch and felt her heart warm at the playful scribble of her girlfriend.

 _It doesn't matter how the past has been… I promise, our future will be the best anyone has ever seen._

 _I love you, baby._

 _Love: Your red panda_

* * *

 **Tell me how you can relate to this chapter?**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **-Valentina**


	3. Just Drive

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Just Drive**

 _"You can hear it in the silence, silence  
_ _You can feel it on the way home, way home  
_ _You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
_ _You're in love, true love  
_ _You are in love."  
_ _-Taylor Swift_

Beca sat in her afternoon Philosophy II class, her pen tapping an inconsistent beat as she waited for the three hour lecture to finally come to an end. It was moments like these she questioned why she allowed her father to speak her into the second philosophy class at Barden. Yet here she sat, mind jumbled as she considered things other than philosophy. A smile etched on her lips when the memory of her and Chloe finally moving from their apartment to the Bella house came to mind. The two still owned the on campus room when the house was purchased and chose to live out their rent before finally bringing all their stuff over. The Bella house was now with the constant presence of the couple and it was finally the whole aca-family under one roof.

Yes, it was busy and at some point over whelming but the brunette wouldn't have it any other way, especially when she got to share a room with her girlfriend. Just the thought of Chloe sent a warm feeling all throughout Beca. Chloe is her family, and she falls in love every time those crystal blue eyes capture her own.

 _Hey, can you ditch the last bit of your lecture? I'm in the nearby parking lot and have a surprise. ;)_

The text alone sent Beca into a silent flurry as she slipped her laptop away and stood to leave the lecture, no one batting an eye as this was a typical move from the young adult. She all but ran from the Lecture Hall, breathing in a sigh of relief as the crisp air of spring nipped at her nose. The sun shone above her giving a summer feel but the wind kept the earth cool, not allowing the hot Georgia sun to push the temperature over 20 (68) degrees.

This weather, being a peg behind autumn, was Beca's favourite because it was the perfect balance between hot and cold. She also adored her girlfriend's multitude of scarves and toques even at this time of year.

Just as promised the Red Jeep Wrangler was parked in the lot, it's roof removed and a few bags shoved in the back making Beca cock an eyebrow.

"Becs, get in!" The red head encouraged, jumping from the drivers seat towards the front seat and patting the place she once sat in. The brunette didn't need to be told twice and tossed her bag in the back, climbing into the vehicle and starting the engine. "Hi, baby." The red head said, quickly kissing Beca and placing a toque over the new passengers head at the same time.

"Hi. What's all this?" Beca asked as she adjusted the toque and began to drive from the lot.

"I thought we could be spontaneous." The opposite woman explained, turning on the radio and setting up their seat warmers so then the top could stay off without them freezing to death.

"Okay, and where are we going?" Beca questioned, turning onto the highway to leave Barden.

"Just drive."

"Just drive?"

"Yup. We're going to drive until we find something amazing." The red head stated, humming to the song being emitted from the radio.

"This is a tad crazy, you do realize that right?"

"Oh come on, Becs. Live a little." The woman encouraged, leaning in close to her girlfriend and staring at her for a moment, making Beca laugh. The songs chorus came back, reaching the peak of the song as Chloe suddenly sang out loud:

 _"Oh oh oh oh  
_ _Well this is life in color  
_ _Today feels like no other  
_ _And the darkest grays  
_ _The sun bursts, clouds break."_

Beca broke and began to sing as well,

 _"Whoa oh oh oh  
_ _Well this is life in motion  
_ _And just when I couldn't run this race anymore  
_ _The sun bursts, clouds break  
_ _This is life in color  
_ _This is life in color."_

The duo went through over an hour of songs, not missing a word seeing as their knowledge of music was possibly vaster than anyone they've ever met. The first stretch or highway cleared and they began to overlook a cliff edge, down to a forest area. The trees blew with the wind making the branches wave the passing vehicle by. Chloe reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, grasping her attention for a moment allowing their eyes to meet.

"I love you." The red head stated, kissing the hand of Beca and curling her legs onto the seat below her.

"I love you too, Red." Beca replied, turning the wheel slightly as she detoured onto a rocky patch of road that entered the woods. The sun filtered through the trees, shadowing the two with the forest foliage. They were in a trance of serenity.

The car went over a man made wood bridge and traveled a little farther into the woods, finally coming to a stop at the end of the road. The outlook was something Beca found a week after attending Barden. She hated school at the time and wanted to find some quiet space so she drove for an hour or so until she stumbled across this destination, giving her the opportunity to mix music in the silence of the woods.

Chloe was out of the car in seconds, running to see what was on the edge. Beca was close behind, smiling as Chloe laughed with glee and breathed in as much of the breeze as she could. The cliff was no more than 50ft over a body of water. Beca began to strip of her layers before Chloe could contemplate what was happening.

"Bec, what are you doing?" The red head questioned, watching the crazy person before her.

"Jump." Was all she got as a reply.

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me, just jump." Of course Beca would use Chloe's words in a different context leaving the red head no room to argue. Before another word could be spoken between the two Beca ran and launched herself off the cliff edge making Chloe cry out in protest as she watched her girlfriend dive. Her heart was pounding, blood was boiling, and she was contemplating on calling for help before a head popped up from the water and made a cry of excitement.

"MITCHELL, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Chloe screamed, placing a hand over her chest to feel her erratic heart rate slow.

"COME ON, BEALE! JUMP!" The woman in the water encouraged, waving slightly to bring the red head down.

Chloe stood her ground, considering her next move before Beca spoke again, "YOU SAID BE SPONTANEOUS. THIS IS BEING SPONTANEOUS, BABE. TRUST ME." The words _trust me_ gave Chloe enough reason to peel her shirt off, followed by her shoes, socks, and jeans. Carefully she gathered all the clothes and placed them in the car so they wouldn't fly away. She gathered her hair into a bun and glanced at the drop. It was far, and she hated heights, yet she loved her girlfriend more, so with one last breath she stepped forward, releasing a squeal as her body dropped and she fell into the embrace of the wind. The rushing noise whistled past her ears as she pointed her body to avoid smacking the hard surface. Shutting her eyes last minute, Chloe felt herself being encased by the frigid water. As she sunk she opened her eyes to see through the water. It was dark, yet frighteningly beautiful. Her legs kicked, her arms wiggled and finally she caught air reaching her lungs as she made it out of the water.

"That was…" Her words weren't even fathomable as she waded in the water. Beca had come to swim next to her, their legs brushing under the darkened water.

"Exhilarating?" The brunette offered, watching her baffled girlfriend.

"Extraordinary." Chloe breathed out, locking her eyes with Beca. Once again the brunette felt warmth rush through her despite the cold water. She had fallen in love with Chloe Beale all over again, but this time it felt different.

"You jumped for me." Beca stated, a smirk playing on her lips. Chloe smiled herself and brought her face close to the brunette's.

"I'd jump a thousand cliffs if it meant meeting you at the bottom of each of them." The two kissed ever so slowly, allowing the water to hold them for a moment as they appreciated each other with gentle kisses.

"You jumped for me." Beca whispered, awe lacing her tone.

"No, Bec. I jumped with you." Chloe reminded, stroking some wet hair behind the other woman's ear. "No more going it alone in this world. We're taking every jump together. No matter how spontaneous it is."

"That's what you wanted to be." The petit woman said as a reminder making Chloe laugh lightly.

"I must be crazy." The two nuzzled faces as their joy came to a calm, allowing the adrenaline rush to pass through them and shock their bodies back to the reality that the water was far from warm. The red head shook suddenly from the cold water.

"Let's go get dry." Beca suggested, pulling Chloe with her and beginning their ascent to the car. The climb wasn't long, nor was it hard. The rocks gave enough ground to make the climb without being as steep as the jumping point was. The two made it to the car, the sun now standing a tad lower than they originally saw it.

"I think I have towels in the trunk." Chloe said, running for the back of the car and popping the back, sighing in relief when she found their most needed item. The two shared the large towel, drying the hair of one another until they no longer dripped with water. "I packed us some new clothes."

"I thought you were being spontaneous." Beca chastised, accepting the new undergarments from her girlfriend and stripping of her current coverage.

"I was being spontaneously prepared." This made Beca smirk as she slipped her new bra on and handed her wet things to Chloe.

"I'm not going to complain. It's nice to have dry clothes." The two were able to dress in leggings and shirts, their Bella's jackets finally shielding them from the evening cold. Chloe packed away their old things and put it all in the trunk, finally bringing a blanket back around to the back seat where she had tossed over ten pillows. How Beca missed noticing those things, she'll never know.

"Let's cuddle." The red head suggested, pulling the door open and motioning Beca in. The brunette launched her laptop, getting some of her music on while she curled up under the bundle of blankets and pillows surrounding her. Chloe brought them the snack bag and snuggled into the brunette's side, looking at the bright pink sky.

"This is beautiful." Chloe said, sighing in awe at their amazing finding.

"Yeah, it is." Beca said, however her eyes were trained on the person next to her, her heart racing when she thought about this being her forever one day. When Chloe glanced her direction they locked eyes, not saying anything as they smiled gentle smiles at one another.

"I think I found something amazing." Chloe said in a whisper, reaching up to move a few stray hairs from Beca's face.

"Oh really?" The smaller woman asked. "What is it?"

"You."

* * *

 **A little cheesiness for you hearts. I truly felt love when writing this chapter, so I hope it is good.**

 **Comment any shorts you guys want me to write. I'm open for suggestions, and could get a new** **prompt up at the most three times a week. Just fire away with the suggestions (no limitation to the amount you want). Just keep in mind that I will do my best to keep this in order for as long as possible so if it takes some time to put up a short about your prompt I will not have disregarded your thought.**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


End file.
